


Сны по вызову

by Hunter_Anteya



Category: Bubble Comics, Бесобой | Demonslayer, Комиксы Bubble
Genre: Demons, F/M, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: Балор даже подозревать не мог, что чувствует Яна по отношению к нему. И с этим ему предстоит разобраться по-своему, как кошмару с человеком.





	1. Chapter 1

Балор скрипит зубами, сжимает руки в кулаки и дышит глубоко. Он зол. Он в ярости. Он чувствует, как рядом с ним мечутся огоньки-глаза, как осколками разбивается маска-лицо. Ему плевать.

— Какого беса ты удумала?!

Яна смотрит на него прямо, с придыханием, её покрасневшие, вспухшие от удара губы приоткрыты, а с уголка рта медленно ползёт капля гранатовой крови. Зрачки Яны — во всю радужку, словно она под дозой, и Балор хотел бы считать это за оправдание. Но уж он-то знает, что наркоты здесь нет и не было.

— Отвечай мне! — он замахивается снова, но его рука проходит сквозь Яну. Он потратил всю силу, которую копил по крупицам долгий год, на этот глупый удар. Он надеется, что Яну это отрезвит, но она всё так же смотрит на него влюблённым взглядом.

Балора тошнит. Он знает, что он бесплотный, и у него никогда не бывает тошноты, но сейчас его тошнит морально, мысленно, психологически — да плевать, как это называется. Его игрушка, его долго взращиваемый хозяин для паразита, она либо окончательно слетела с катушек, либо… а другого либо нет.

Взгляд у Яны не мигающий, ресницы отбрасывают ломанные тени на скулы, грудь под мешковатой толстовкой высоко вздымается, а руки мелко дрожат. Балор знает, что вовсе не от страха, боли или ярости. Он ведь чувствует её, будь она неладна.

Конечно же, почему бы ей не влюбиться. Он здесь, рядом, помогает, оберегает, учит, предупреждает, заботится, да и внешне в этом обличии не урод. То, что вся эта забота только ради того, чтобы сохранить себе «хозяина», Яна не думает. Не замечает, что его видимая ей оболочка — лишь привлекательный фантик, под которым прогнившая до сердцевины бездушная тварь. Или думает и замечает, но это её не останавливает. Девчушка, в жизни которой только кровь и боль, которая хочет стать «нормальной». Не мудрено, что «нормальность» в её понимании значит влюблённость.

Балор растерян. С этой девчушкой он удивительно быстро теряет контроль над ситуацией. Балор в ярости, но он ничего не может сделать. Разве что…

— Так вот оно что. Я тебе нравлюсь?

Губы Яны вздрагивают, но она молчит, всё так же смотрит прямо, и Балор подавляет желание по-людски повести плечами, чтобы сбросить с себя этот взгляд.

— У меня нет тела, деточка, — смягчив голос, тянет Балор. Он делает небольшой плавный шаг вперёд и тянет руку к покрасневшей щеке Яны. Он лишь обозначает прикосновение, и Яна не чувствует ничего: ни тепла пальцев, ни потока воздуха. Скосив взгляд, она лишь видит его покрытые трещинами пальцы близко к своей коже.

— Я не могу ни поцеловать тебя, ни обнять, ни заняться… — Балор на секунду замолкает, обдумывая, какое слово — «любовью» или «сексом» — больше понравится Яне. — Любовью.

— Но… ты же… — у неё алеют от смущения скулы, Яна дышит рвано, говорит хрипло и шёпотом, Балор знает, что говорить ей как раз-таки трудно — в мыслях у неё сплошной балаган и смазанные слова. — Ты кошмар. Ты можешь подарить мне сон, видение.

Балор растягивает губы в улыбке, чувствуя, как крошатся с мерзким звуком остатки «маски».

— О да.

Яна счастливо выдыхает, слегка улыбается.

Дура.

— Тогда уже поздно. Пора спать.

Балор внимательно следит за тем, как она спешно стелет постель на кресле, как сбрасывает в жёлтое кресло рядом кофту, как берёт в руки полотенце и внезапно застывает. Мнёт в пальцах махровый край, кусает губы и смотри на него ожидающе. Балор не сразу, но понимает.

— Иди, я тебя здесь подожду.

Яна снова смущается, кивает и быстро семенит в ванную. Балор закатывает глаза, «маска» собирается обратно, огоньки-глаза больше не режут светом. Он садится в жёлтое кресло по-турецки, слышит из коридора низкий гул воды, смотрит на плакаты поверх раскладного кресла Яны. Будды, Кришны и прочие святые наклеены поверх старых выцветших обоев и плакатов рок-групп, но они это проходили — все эти плакаты, как и обои, утыканы от уголка до уголка защитными заклинаниями и знаками. Балор подавляет желание по-кошачьи зашипеть — он морщит нос, хмурит брови и дёргает губами в презрении.

Яна возвращается поразительно быстро. Обычно она проводит в душе куда больше времени. Балор провожает её взглядом — прилипшая к спине футболка и влажные волосы. Не вытерлась как следует, спешила к нему. Он тянет губы в улыбке.

Яна косится на него, бегло улыбается, слегка напугана. Балору хочется сказать, что бояться следует сильнее, но он не говорит, чтобы не испортить сюрприз. Яна шаркает старыми тапками не по размеру, Яна раскладывает снятую одежду — красные штаны аккуратно сложены на табурете, туда же она стыдливо кладёт обычный хлопковый лифчик, накрывая сверху плотными носками, тоже не её размера.

Свитер, одолженный у шамана, прикрывает её бёдра, висит мешком, сползает с тонкого плеча. Ключицы у Яны острые, туго обтянутые кожей, плечи мягкие, покатистые. У неё вполне женственная фигура, лениво отмечает Балор. В вырезе свитера видно ложбинку груди, подол свитера очерчивает белые бёдра. Под этим мешком не видно её талии, но Балор знает, что она у Яны кукольно-узкая. Он знает, что эти тонкие с виду руки могут подарить смерть. Он знает, что эти худые жилистые ноги выдерживают многоминутный бег и часовые прогулки. Он знает, что эту лебединую шею сломать куда сложнее, чем может показаться.

Яна вприпрыжку гасит свет, задёргивает шторы, через которые всё равно видны блики ночной жизни, сбрасывает тапки перед креслом и быстро забирается под одеяло. Она шумно укладывается головой на подушку, подминает её под щеку и замирает, глядя на Балора, всё так же сидящего напротив. В полутьме его почти не различить — чёрные волосы, чёрная одежда. Лишь лицо белеет, да, кажется, чуть фосфоресцируют глаза. Яна снова расслабленно улыбается и закрывает глаза.

Балор слушает её дыхание. Сначала поверхностное, оно через пару минут становится глубоким. Балор сидит и думает о том, что сегодня он покажет этой влюблённой дурочке.

Он чувствует абсолютную пустоту мыслей Яны — она окончательно уснула. Балор не встаёт с кресла, он не подходит к ней. Он может действовать и так, на расстоянии.  
Яна открывает глаза потому что на веках слишком светло, будто бы на неё светит солнце. Она жмурится, хмурится и отворачивается, лишь спустя минуты понимая, что это вовсе не солнце.

Яна подрывается на постели, испуганно оглядывается. Вокруг бело. Совсем бело — ни теней от стыков стен, ни следов от светильников. Так же, как при их первой с Балором встрече. Пустынно, холодно и угнетающе белоснежно.

Она лежит на своём кресле, оно скорбно скрипит, когда Яна, резко оборачиваясь, выискивает взглядом кошмара. Он стоит далеко позади неё, смотрит прямо и спокойно. Яна слезает с кресла, вздрагивает от холода, коснувшегося её ног. Здесь нет ни пола, ни потолка, не говоря уже о стенах, но под ногами её тень, ноги не тонут в «ничём», пол странно пружинит под ногами, словно она идёт по огромному резиновому мячу, а не по твёрдой поверхности. Яна сглатывает, ощущая незнакомую ей морскую болезнь.

Балор стоит недвижимо. Он стоит прямо, словно проглотил прут. Его руки сложены на груди, рядом нет многочисленных глаз, только глянцево-чёрный комбинезон, покрывающий всё его тело, от шеи до стоп. Взгляд его такой же холодный, как и этот белый цвет, но Яна идёт, чувствуя покалывание страха где-то под рёбрами. В свитере ей неожиданно жарко, хотя пальцы и кончик носа замёрзли. Она идёт, сокращая расстояние с Балором, и он следит за ней точно как кот — равнодушно, скучающе, выжидающе. Яна дёргает плечом, поправляя сползший свитер.

Когда между ними остаётся шага два, Яна останавливается и смотрит на него. Он чуть выше, ненамного, но она всё равно задирает голову, чтобы смотреть в его глаза. Сейчас она смотрит не сердито, а он — не испуганно. Сейчас они поменялись ролями, но ей кажется, что исход будет тот же. Страх она отгоняет, заглушает другими мыслями. Балор согласился. Балор понял и увидел. Балор сейчас здесь и с ней.

Яна боязливо протягивает руку так же, как там, в реальности, к её щеке тянул руку Балор. Она чувствует его кожу. Она холодная, чуть шероховатая, как глиняная чашка. Яна гладит подушечками пальцев его щеку, касается твёрдых скул. Ей кажется, что Балору неприятны её ледяные пальцы, но лицо его неподвижно так же, как и он сам. Он смотрит ей в глаза, ищуще-вопросительно, но вопроса Яна не понимает, потому молчит. Яна сглатывает, ведёт пальцем ниже, к тонким губам, касается их. Они ещё холоднее, чем кожа скул, они не живые, мертвецки-холодные, но Яну это почему-то не пугает. Она видела достаточно трупов, чтобы перестать их бояться.

Яна обводит губы Балора по контуру, останавливается на середине нижней, чуть надавливает, и Балор послушно приоткрывает рот. Палец Яны не обдаёт тёплым дыханием. Балор не дышит вообще. Яна делает ещё полтора шага, согнутым коленом касаясь ноги Балора. Голой кожей его комбинезон кажется влажно-гладким, как латекс, вдруг понимает Яна. Словно воздушный шарик — проведи пальцем и он туго заскрипит. У Яны руки чешутся попробовать, но пока она не решается.

Яна смотрит на приоткрытые губы Балора, смотрит в глаза Балора, которые всё так же бесстрастны. Яна тянется к нему, скользит ладонью к щеке, притягивает к себе и целует первая. Теперь по-настоящему, а не как призрака. И дальше не будет удара — Яна верит.

Балор наклоняет голову, поддаётся, и Яна прижимается к нему ближе — он весь холодный, словно только с мороза, в нём ни грамма тепла, но Яна прижимается всем телом, вжимается в Балора, и он опускает свои руки на её спину, поддерживая, не прижимая. Яна целует его жадно, неумело, прикусывает губы, но в ответ не получает ничего. Балор словно позволяет пользоваться собой, но Яна рада и так.

Яна видела его без верха этого комбинезона. Он видел её всю. Яна видела его истинную форму, знает его прошлое. Он живёт в её голове. И Яну всё равно это не пугает и не отталкивает.

Яна задыхается, отрывается от ледяных губ Балора, но он внезапно перестаёт изображать статую и кусает её — до крови, до зудящей боли, до первого тепла, что Яна здесь почувствовала. Кровь стекает по подбородку медленно и лениво, щекотливо переползает на шею, капает на ворот свитера. Яна удивлённо отшатывается, облизывает губу, ощущая укус и медный привкус. Она смотрит на бордовое пятнышко на губах Балора, которое он слизывает, зеркально повторяя её. Бесстрастность мгновенно испаряется. Балор хитро щурится, растягивает бесцветные губы в широкой улыбке, и сердце Яны забивается в страхе. Она делает ещё шаг назад, но напарывается на появившуюся из неоткуда стену, вскрикивает от неожиданности и смотрит прямо на Балора, склонившего голову. Волосы Балора шевелятся, они больше не шелковисто-гладкие, они теперь кишат щупальцами.

Её запястья оказываются в плену щупалец так быстро, что Яна не успевает испугаться. Пугается она, когда переводит взгляд на Балора, стоящего перед ней, упирающегося одной рукой в стену рядом с её головой. Он наклоняется к Яне ближе, Яна съёживается под его абсолютно аквамариновым взглядом, Балор же слизывает холодным чёрным языком-щупальцем кровь с её подбородка.

— Ты ведь этого хотела?

Лицо Балора пестрит трещинами, оно скрипит слишком громко в идеальной тишине, и Яна отворачивается, зажмуривает глаза.

— Надеешься проснуться? О нет, куколка, здесь, в царстве снов, руковожу я. Ты проснёшься тогда, когда я позволю.

Холодные щупальца касаются обнажённого плеча, сдавливают до чёрного синяка, Яна всхлипывает от боли, но глаз не открывает. Балор пальцами поднимает её голову, слизывает кровь с шеи и ключиц. Яну трясёт от холода, омерзения и ужаса.

— Жалеешь, что попросила? О, детка, я ведь только начал. Как же наша любовь? Любовь на поцелуях не заканчивается.

Последнего, что сохраняло тепло — свитер — Яна лишается с треском. Она напрягает руки в надежде прикрыться, но Балор прижимается к ней телом — холодным, гладко-скользким, всё ещё в комбинезоне, и Яна рыдает в голос, задыхаясь. Слёзы катятся по щекам безостановочно, их тут же слизывает Балор, шипя от удовольствия. Яна пытается дёрнуть ногой, чтобы ударить Балора между ног, но щиколотки обхватывают щупальца ещё раньше, чем она успевает подумать. Яна склоняет голову, на голую грудь капают горячие капли, ей больно от хватки щупалец, ей холодно от отсутствия одежды и тепла тела Балора, ей противно от себя самой и от Балора одновременно.

Тонкое щупальце, отделившееся от щупалец на щиколотке Яны, ползёт по её лодыжке всё выше и выше, пока не замирает на середине бедра. Яна сжимает ноги, плачет думает начать умолять Балора отпустить её. Но что её молитвы бесу?

Балор отодвигается, поднимает голову Яны за подбородок и смотрит на неё прямо, жёстко, презрительно.

— Открой глаза. Я сказал — открой глаза!

Удар по щеке звонким шлепком разлетается по пустоте вместе с криком Балора. Яна всхлипывает и подчиняется, но из-за слёз и слипшихся ресниц видит только чёрно-белое пятно. Балор бьёт её по другой щеке, и взгляд проясняется, хотя слёзы не прекращаются.

— Ты ведь именно этого хотела. Ты ведь так и сказала — «подари мне кошмар».

— Я сказала... — дрожащим сорванным голосом говорит Яна. — Я сказала, чтобы ты показал мне сон.

— Но ведь я кошмар. А сны кошмаров соответствующие.

Щупальце на бедре приходит в движение, стремительно ползёт выше, и Яна кричит в губы Балора, она плачет от раздирающей боли, и все её слёзы, крики и мольбы Балор глотает со стонами, с прикрытыми глазами и рукой на шее Яны. Он вылизывает её губы, прикусывает снова и снова, они в крови, и Балор слизывает её как кот сливки.

Яна сухо плачет и крупно дрожит, пока Балор довольствуется её страхом. Он думал разорвать её на части, отделить кожу от мышц, а мышцы от костей, но он не любит повторятся. К тому же уже насытился, а девчонка и копыта двинуть может.

Балор отстраняется, смотрит на неё — опухшее лицо, красные глаза, посиневшие губы, чёрно-бордовые синяки по всему телу, кровь и ссадины. Он улыбается, ласково оглаживает щеку Яны, и она поднимает на него недоверчивый взгляд. Балор гладит её по щеке до тех пор, пока всхлипы не затихают.

Затем он открывает рот, лицо распадается, теряется в черноте и Яна визжит, когда к ней тянутся клыкастые щупальца, когда они ранят её лицо, сдирая кожу и вонзая зубы в мышцы и дробя кости.

Яна кричит, дёргаясь вперёд. Но мерзкого звука жевания больше нет, как нет и полной темноты или белизны. Есть полутёмное, серое помещение, испещрённое розовым, в котором Яна с трудом узнаёт свою комнату в рассветных лучах.

Яна со вздохом откидывается на подушку, она тяжёло, загнанно дышит, боясь закрыть глаза и снова попасть туда, откуда едва выбралась. Она натягивает одеяло на голову, прячется под ним, оставляя лишь маленькую щёлку для лица, поворачивается на бок и замечает сосредоточивание тьмы в этой комнате. Балор смотрит на неё с насмешкой, он сидит на полу по-турецки, оставив жёлтое кресло. У Яны сбивается дыхание и встают дыбом волосы на затылке.

Балор ласково ей улыбается, мягко склоняет голову - точно любовник после бурной ночи, но в глазах его холодная аквамариновая бездна. И голос его такой же фальшиво-ласковый как улыбка.

— Как спалось, любовь моя?


	2. Chapter 2

В этом сне Яна видит его. Балор не прилагает никаких усилий, этот сон – реакция её сознания. Балор удивляется тому, что во сне Яне нравится то, что он делал с ней парой ночей назад.

На её плече снова синяки, на шее – багровые пятна, но она не плачет и не кричит. Она смотрит с вызовом, облизывает окровавленные губы и тянется к его копии, тянет нижнюю губу зубами, стонет, прикрывает глаза, выгибается в спине и льнёт ближе.

Балор хмурится. Кажется, его «хозяйка» окончательно поехала. Сам виноват.

Балор смело шагает вперёд, вплетает себя в сон Яны – его копия растворяется пеплом, оседает чёрными обрывками у босых ног Яны.

Балора Яна замечает когда он подходит к ней на расстояние вытянутой руки. Балор действительно вытягивает руку и хватает Яну за горло, приподымая над полом как нашкодившего котёнка. Яна цепляется за его запястье пальцами, скребёт ногтями, ломает их, хрипит и закатывает глаза, но не говорит ни слова.

Балор резко размыкает пальцы, заламывает растерянной, кашляющей Яне руку, разворачивает её спиной и впечатывает в стену – Яна вовремя приходит в себя и подставляет белой гладкой поверхности щеку. Она кривится от холода и спереди, и со спины – Балор прижимается к ней, вдавливает в стену, выкручивает руку до боли. Его ледяные губы касаются её уха, прикусывают мочку до боли, язык проходится по ушной раковине, Яне щекотно, у Яны зашкаливает пульс, набатом стучит в висках, Яне кажется, что она потеряет сознание. Она подаётся бёдрами назад, касается Балора, тот невнятно шипит в ответ. Яна закрывает глаза, прижимаясь лбом к стене. Теперь ей жарко, душно, а Балора так много, словно он окутал её всю своими щупальцами.

Балор знает, что это. Он видел, он слышал, он сохранил в памяти. Тот его кошмар, подаренный Яне в надежде отбить её глупую влюблённость, перерос в ещё одну поломку её мозга.

Он убирает отросшие волосы с её шеи, проводит языком до острого угла ключицы. Яна склоняет голову, вздрагивает, но не от страха, ей нравится, она протяжно выдыхает, откидывает голову назад, и Балор прислоняется лбом к её макушке, очерчивает рукой её талию, поднимается к груди, щекоткой проходится кончиками ледяных пальцев по ложбинке и несильно сжимает горло Яны. Она сглатывает, облизывает пересохшие губы, подаётся ещё ближе к Балору. Он отпускает её руку и позволяет прижаться к себе.

Наказание явно идёт не по плану, но Балор старается не отвлекаться. Свободной рукой задирает подол свитера, чувствует, как Яна содрогается, слышит, как она стонет. Балор победно усмехается, прикусывает её щеку, зализывает покрасневший след и ласкает тёплое бедро.

Балор точно знает, каким кошмаром может быть подобная близость. Но Яна сломлена, Яна давно не здорова, и для неё это чистейшее удовольствие.

Яна задушено хрипит, когда его пальцы скользят по внутренней стороне бедра, напрягается всем телом, тяжелеет в руках Балора, но не зажимается, разрешает. Балор глухо смеётся в её ухо, целуя-кусая синеющую шею.

Когда Яна теряется в ощущениях, когда её дрожь нарастает, когда она опирается на Балора, потому что ноги её не держат, Балор убирает руки и с силой толкает её в стену. Яна вскрикивает, ударяясь носом, на белой стене появляются алые мазки. Яна хохочет, поворачиваясь к Балору лицом, сползает на пол, размазывает ладонью кровь по лицу, слизывает её с губ как редкое лакомство – так она собирает капельки растаявшего мороженного, Балор видел, Балор знает.

Колени Яны разъехались, свитер задрался, у неё на лице ни капли смущения и ни следа боли. Балора должно это злить, но эффект обратный. Ему это нравится.

Балор присаживается между ног Яны, смотрит в её безумные глаза. Яна учащённо дышит, воздух горячим облаком срывается с её губ, она выжидает ещё мгновение, а затем подаётся, обхватывает его руками за шею, тянет на себя, целует, впивается в холодные губы, путается пальцами в прядях волос, дёргает, вызывая у Балора шипение и стоны, которые тонут на её губах. У его губ вкус крови. Её крови.

Балор знает, что его лицо испачкано кровью Яны. Он чувствует её тепло и запах. Балор ощущает жадность Яны, и эта жадность передаётся ему. Ладонь Яны ложится на его грудь. Теперь очередь Балора прижимать её к себе. Он слизывает кровь, пересчитывает зубы языком, кончиком касается гладкого нёба, пальцами рисует кривые на её голых бёдрах. Яна нетерпеливо кричит ему в рот, дышит глубже, и Балор ведёт рукой дальше. Он мог бы пустить в ход щупальца, но решает обойтись сегодня без них, остаться в своём человеческом обличии.

Балор сжимает талию Яны, притягивая её ближе, оставляет на светлой коже россыпь синяков, Яна в отместку тянет его за волосы, когда падает на спину, не удержав равновесия. Она ударяется головой до звона в ушах и белой вспышки перед глазами. Когда она приходит в себя, то видит нависшего Балора, и волосы его шевелятся как живые – они и есть живые, вспоминает она. Глаза у Балора аквамариновые во всю радужку, светятся, и Яна задыхается под этим взглядом, выгибается в спине и неосознанно подаётся бёдрами навстречу его руке. Под Балором холодно, но Яне жарко за двоих. Волосы липнут к вискам и шее, во рту усиливается привкус меди от прокушенной изнутри губы, в ушах шумит как под водой. Ледяные пальцы Балора снова на её шее, считывают бешено скачущий пульс, и Яна не может отвести взгляд от его лица, от сжатых в тонкую линию губ и холодных глаз. Балор наклоняется, слизывает потёки крови с её подбородка. Яна хрипит от острого, болезненного оргазма, на секунду чувствуя лишь покалывание во всём теле, видя лишь холодно-тёплую белизну перед глазами, слыша лишь громкий хохот Балора.

А потом она просыпается под насмешливым аквамариновым взглядом.


End file.
